The invention relates to a cutting device for cutting strips from a band of material, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Such a cutting device is known for instance from FR-A-2.729.336. Here a cutting device is being described with a swivable cover with a downwardly extending knife beam. The knife beam is swiveled downward to onto the material to be cut. A wheel-shaped lower knife is moved along the knife beam with the aid of a slide to cut the material. The lower edge of the knife beam is located under the upper edge of the wheel.